21st Century G o d
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: There's a reason why you never fall for your fellow band members...he was one of them. -YuffiexZexion-
1. Chapter 1

**21****st**** Century God**

Chapter 1

* * *

Yuffie ripped off a piece of duck tape from the roll and lightly placed it on their studio door, her lips curving upward. She continued to tape all the sides, making sure the picture wouldn't come off no matter what. The picture she was taping was of her and the band; it was the best one they ever took together.

The duct tape fell to the floor with a light tapping sounds.

She smiled form ear to ear at her accomplishment. One day, when the band wasn't busy, she'd have to print out a bunch of copies and put them all around town, on billboards and pillars, anything to get the people's attention. They could put tour dates, events, basically whatever they wanted on it.

Perfect.

She opened the studio door and slammed it shut behind her, the cool breeze of the door closing wafting into the room. Two leather chairs lay against the blue-coated walls, a red couch lie in the middle in front of the TV. There was another door in the room that led to the real studio area where the band recorded their music.

Sighing, Yuffie hopped onto one of the leathers chairs and sat down, stretching out her weary legs. She tapped her fingers on its cool surface, waiting for the arrival of her band members. She turned to look at the old-fashioned clock that hung above the door. She was twenty minutes early. Even the studio manager wasn't there yet.

She picked up a book from the wooden table in front of her; it said 'Photo Album' in large, scripting yellow font. She started leafing through the pages, giggling and laughing every page or so. It was a book full of memories. There were pictures from when they first came together as a band, which was at least two years ago. And even before they all formed a band they were best friends from school.

The thought made her smile.

The studio door squeaked open, three people coming in. It was Demyx, Axel, and Riku, three out of the four band members. Yuffie jumped up in excitement and ran to hug each and every one of them, a smile gracing her lips.

"Welcome home! Geez, it sure did take you guys long enough. What did you do, anyway? Masturbate before you came?" She rolled her eyes at them and put her hands on her hips, a giggle escaping from her lips. "You ready to record?"

"We can't record without Marluxia, he's the only one who knows what he's doing." Axel absentmindedly pointed out. He took a seat on the couch, resting his feet on the table in front of him. He rested his head on his hand, his spiky red locks of hair falling in front of him, his gorgeous blue eyes glancing up at them.

Yuffie bounced over to the studio door, ignoring Axel's comment. "We can do it without him!" She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"By the way, Marluxia has the keys. Sorry, forgot to mention." He smirked, knowing in his head that would piss her off.

"Axel!" She playfully tackled him on the couch.

Riku flipped his bangs out of his face. "Stop messing around you two."

Yuffie got up and off of Axel, _humping_ and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you so grumpy, Mr. Frumpy Face?"

He didn't reply back to her, instead he turned his back on her and went over to the mirror hanging on the wall to look at his complexion in the mirror.

Demyx took out his guitar from the black case he brought it in and started to string some tunes, his fingers gliding across the strings. He moved his lips to sing, but Yuffie quickly caught him in the act and put her fingers over his mouth.

"There's a reason why you aren't the singer."

He laughed and continued playing. "You're just jealous my voice is so much sweeter than yours. Riiiight?"

"Ha. You wish! Wanna' have a singing contest and find out?" She stood on the tips of her toes, glaring up at him. Her short, black, choppy hair falling in her face.

"No. My beautiful voice will entrance you. I'll win with _ease_."

She huffed. "You're overconfident. Wanna fight about it?!" She put up her fists, smiling gleefully as she started to lightly punch him. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to twist it.

"Ow. Ow. OW! Let me go! Please! I'll **never** call you a faggot again!" She finally stopped her pleading as he let her wrist go. Quite content with himself, he took a seat next to Axel and started to bug him. The fun just never seemed to end.

"Faggot." She mumbled under breath as she looked out the window, putting her face up against the cold glass. Marluxia nowhere in sight. She was getting sick of waiting for him, so she decided to go out and find him on her own. It's not like anyone would notice she was gone. Demyx was too busy bugging Axel, and Riku was too obsessed with looking at his own complexion.

Conceited little bitches.

Town was usually packed with people at this time of day, most of them just getting out of work, trying to make their way home in time for dinner, or whatever awaited them. The sidewalks were crowded with all types of people, especially the restaurants. It was hard to even get around them, there was always so many.

Yuffie decided to hum the tune of one of her songs she started working on. In the band she played the bass, and was very good at it too. No, wait, she was _fucking amazing_. She laughed at the thought.

Cars bolted past her as she walked down the street. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of things that could happen, her band, her life, and her family. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hardcore, metal tune playing in the distance. Yuffie looked ahead to see someone sitting on the sidewalk with his black and white striped guitar, his bluish black hair falling in front of him and swaying each way as he shook his head to the tune. His fingers glided across the keys in a mysterious way that just made it seem perfect. She was somewhat amazed by his skill.

She mentally slapped herself. She was here looking for Marluxia, not other people to join her band. She shook her head and continued walking past him, his music filling her ears. It was bugging her, someone so good at the guitar was right in front of her eyes and she didn't even make a word to speak to him.

He had to be in a band with that skill.

She shrugged it off and kept on going. A little ways off she stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to flash 'walk'.

After a fruitless thirty minutes of searching she finally gave up and started to head back to the studio. She hoped he was already there, but then again not. She'd be in trouble again; she was always missing practice lately due to mishaps in her life.

She passed by the area where that kid sat and played his guitar, but he wasn't there anymore.

As she approached the studio she saw someone mingle with the keys on their key ring, trying to find the right key and open the door to the studio. She must have forgotten to unlock it out her way out.

It happened to be Marluxia, she could tell by his pink hair. He dyed it that color when he was fifteen. He was eighteen now.

"Marluxia!" She ran up and gave him a big bear hug from behind. He flinched, the muscles in his stomach tightening in surprise.

"Yuffie, you're late again." He pushed the door to the studio open.

"B-but, I was out looking for you, I swear!" She jumped back and waved her hands frantically around in the air. He laughed a quiet laugh. She calmed down, nervously laughing to herself knowing now that he was just joking with her. You could never tell with Marluxia, he seemed like he had no emotions half of the time.

"Pinky, you're finally here." Demyx joked, pointing at Marluxia for the others to see.

"Hey, punk." Riku slapped his hand; it was their own type of greeting. Yuffie really never understood.

Axel just shook his head.

They all entered the actual studio where they recorded their stuff. It was laid out kind of plain, white walls with brown tile floor, an air vent for the air to come in for the air conditioning, and of course all the studio equipment.

"What are we recording today?" Marluxia took a seat in the black spinney chair. He put a blue ballpoint pen in his hair.

"I don't know. Yuffie, come up with any new songs?" Axel asked. He seemed to be in a bad mood today.

She nodded and took out a few pieces of notebook paper that were stuffed in the back pocket of her skinny jeans and handed them to Marluxia. He read over them.

"Don't we need another guitarist?" Riku fumbled around with one of the switches on the studio worktable.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's start making up music for this song." Marluxia threw the lyrics at Axel and watched as he struggled to catch them.

Yuffie grinned. If anything, she loved these guys the most. To her, this was her family, her life, her everything.

* * *

Mm, first chapter done. What do you think? I don't know if I like it, but I like the concept and where it's going. Keep or delete? The next chapter will start of different. This story will take a different track than most. There will be drinking and drugs in later chapters. That's what happens when you're in a band.

Tell me what you think.

.**Pirate Melly**.


	2. Chapter 2

**21****st**** Century G o d**

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie frowned as she stood in the lunch room in front of the bulletin board, pasting yet another one of their posters on the board. One arm taped the posters down while the other snugly kept the other papers from falling out of her grasp. This time the posters were talking about having an audition in a few days for a new guitarist to enter their band, anyone could enter, as long as they had talent.

As long as no one came in trying to be funny, then she'd have to sock one to 'em! Just like in American idol, ya' know? She laughed to herself.

After a few hours Yuffie had about every spot in the school taped down and, as she liked to call it 'yuffiefied'. The only place she could think of that she didn't hit yet was the Library. That's where all the nerds liked to chill after school. She looked to be in deep thought for a moment until her brain racked out the words," Jackpot!"

She scurried over to the library, stopping at the entrance to catch her breath. The library wasn't attached to the school, it was down the street, and boy did she hate running. It just made more work for her in the long run--"Whoa! Hey, gee, sorry about that!" She apologized as she almost ran into a group of girls. She sighed and ran her hand through her black strands of hair.

"Hey, gramps," Yuffie yelled as she entered through the library doors. The old man behind the counter glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she pranced around. "Time to get to work." She pulled out the roll of duck tape and grinned.

After hanging the posters up anywhere she seen fit, she decided to sit down and relax a little, maybe even start writing a new song. Marluxia had been bugging her about it all day anyway, she might as well start. "Hmm…how about this, no, no, that won't work." She held her head in her hands, grunting, and realizing she had no clue what she should write. No ideas came to her, and the sad thing was, the whole band was depending on her.

"I HATE THIS!" She screamed, her loud voice echoing throughout the whole library. Everyone turned to look at her. She put her hands over her mouth and inwardly cursed. She had a knack for doing things she didn't intend to do.

Once again she put her mind back to the song she was writing, and actually started to get a few lines down until a pair of cold hands rested upon her eyes, and she was about to scream until she heard a familiar voice. "Guess who?"

"…Demyx, get off of me!" She pried his hands off of her face, clearly annoyed by his little act.

"Oh don't think you'll get away that easily, _little one_." Demyx grinned and gave her a big hug from behind, squeezing her so tight she could barely breathe. It was obvious that he was trying to bug her.

"Ahhhh, are you done yet?!" She complained. But before she could say anymore her eyes caught a dark-haired male that looked creepily familiar on the other side of the room. He looked to be indulged in some kind of book, but she couldn't tell what it was. His one arm was holding the book open while the other was snug in his hoody pocket.

Demyx laughed and took a seat on the other side of the table. "What are you doing in here? Studying? I can't remember the last time you picked up a book." He joked, but stopped when he noticed her attention was somewhere else. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I'll give you a noogie…!"

She blinked, and the next thing she knew he was gone. She looked at where he sat for a long couple seconds until she turned back to face Demyx, shrugging off the fact of even seeing anyone there.

She shook her head, resting her head on her hand. "I'm writing our next song, everyone's been getting on my ass for it lately." She sighed and stared off into the distance. The boy she saw still haunted her mind. Who was he? That hair looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite point out where she saw him, unless…

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you why I came looking for you." Demyx realized, scratching his chin in disbelief.

That aroused her interest, but it was most likely nothing important, probably Marluxia babbling about something, which was futile in the first place. Yuffie did her own thing, and so did practically the rest of the band.

"Marluxia," she guessed right," wanted us all to meet up at Riku's house later tonight. It would have been at his place, but his sister was playing beer pong--and _you_ know how Larxene gets when she's drunk."

Yuffie chuckled at that. Larxene was a beast, if anything on a daily basis, but when she was drunk--THAT was a different story altogether. Yuffie got drunk with her once, and she regretted it ever since.

"See you there!" He winked at her and shot his thumb up into the air, walking backwards until he was out the library doors.

"Ha-ha, yeah." She exhaled a breathe she didn't even knew she had. And for some reason she craved ice cream. Maybe if she was lucky and Marluxia was in a good mood, she could get him to get everyone ice cream. The sides of her lips curved slightly upward at the thought.

_'Off to Marluxia's, errr, Riku's…maybe I should get some ice cream on the way…?'_ She pondered to herself as she picked up some papers and left.

----------------------------------

"Now THIS has got to be the best strawberry ice cream I have _ever_ had," Yuffie said out loud, very content with herself at the moment. Nothing could ruin her perfect mood, not even Riku or Axel, or--she shuddered at the thought-- Demyx.

Even as she continued to walk to Riku's house, her mind kept drifting off to that boy. Was the guy she saw in the library the same one she saw playing guitar on the street? They looked the same, but you can easily mistake people for others. She just wanted to scream! This conversation in her mind was getting nowhere fast. But she had to admit he was _amazing_ at guitar. Having someone like him in the band would be-- what was she thinking? He had to of been in some high class band by now with that skill.

"Riiiiiiiiiku, answer the freakin' door!" Yuffie wailed as she pounded her fists on the door, hitting it harder every time. This was the right house, right? Her question was soon answered.

The door finally opened and Yuffie almost fell forward, not expecting it to open so soon.

"About time," she mumbled to herself, throwing her shoes off into the wall and taking a seat on the comfy, homely couch.

"So what's up with this all-of-a-sudden meeting?" She inquired as she licked the last of her ice cream off and started to nibble at the cone.

Riku rolled his eyes as Yuffie chattered on, looking in the mirror to make sure his hair looked okay. His silver hair covered practically half his face, and his hair was a couple inches below his shoulders. He needed a trim, the whole gang agreed on that, but he refused saying stuff like "my hair is a prize worth keeping".

Axel pushed Yuffie and took her spot on the couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. She glared at him from her spot on the floor. If glaring could kill, he'd be ten feet under right now. But instead of doing anything, she just crossed her arms and stared the other way.

It was quiet for a few seconds, no one speaking, just staring at each other.

"Soooo, who wants pizza?" Demyx asked, breaking the ice. "Pinky, yeah, you? It's calling your name…just look at it!" He shoved the day old pizza into Marluxia's face.

He twitched, took the pizza, and slammed it in Demyx's face. Everyone just stared for a second, then erupted in laughter.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Screamed Yuffie as she tackled Axel to the ground, shoving a piece of pizza in his face and all in his hair. Even Riku took part, of course, only after Demyx and Marluxia ganged up on him, took some punch, and poured it on his head. Riku looked overly pissed, not like he wouldn't be, I mean, punch was dripping from his hair onto his clothes.

Food, drinks, the rest of Yuffie's ice cream, and whatever else could be found in the room was being thrown. Riku's living room went from clean to an utter mess in seconds.

"Whooo, that was refreshing." Demyx slicked his hair back, the juice or whatever was in it helped it stay back.

"Yeah! Now that's what I call FUN!" Yuffie nodded her head up and down like a bobble-head doll, quite happy with herself.

"…" Riku plopped down on the floor, his legs crossed, his eyes darted straight from the floor, to Yuffie, to his hair. He could feel the tangles already. His head tilted upwards, staring Marluxia down. He needed a brush. Badly.

"Oh, c'mon, Riku, it's just _hair_. You can always wash it out! Right, Axel?" He looked at her then Riku, trying his best not to laugh.

"You guys aren't helping!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone stayed quiet, expect for Riku who grunted.

_"I got over you at last, but baby, I get the last laugh. Where you going, where you going? No one cares to know…" _Yuffie jumped at the sound of her phone. She scrambled around the room looking for it, guessing she must have lost it in the food fight. She was Just about to scream until Axel poked her in the side, making her squeal. He had her phone. She tried to grab it, but he pulled it back.

"Grr…" She growled, about to throw a huge tantrum attack on Axel.

He rolled his eyes and threw it at her, knowing she would get mad, and Yuffie barely being able to catch it.

"Hello?" She answered, not sure of who it was, the number was restricted.

"Is this…Yuffie?" The voice was a male, she could tell that much.

"You bet cha'! Whose this?"

"Zexion…I'm calling about the interview for being a guitarist in the band--" But his cool, calm voice was cut off as Yuffie accidentally dropped the phone.

"Oh, shit! Hello? You still there, yeah sorry. What time do you want to schedule a meeting? Hmm, yeah, here call the other number on the poster, yeah, Marluxia…he can handle that for you." She nodded a few more times, said a few okays, and was just about to hang up.

"Thanks…Yuffie, right? I'll remember that." And he instantly hung up.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest at his last words, and for some reason she lost her breath. It couldn't of been what he said, it was so simple, something any guy would say to a girl.

"What a…weirdo. Well, guys, I guess we got a new guitarist!" She grinned, throwing her hands up in the air in excitement.

"And?" Riku asked, not seeing the point. He was probably still pissed off about his hair. For some reason that just made Yuffie all the happier.

"Oh, he'll be calling Pinky later for the details."

"Marluxia," he coughed. "Who came up with that nickname, anyway?"

"…Demyx!" Everyone pointed at him.

"Sure, sure, blame the blonde!" He stuck his tongue out at them. "Now, Pinky, as I was saying, this whole guitarist thing…maybe I should be the new singer…" Demyx started to ramble on until Axel threw his shoe at him.

"Shut up." He was getting annoyed already.

"Awe, but Axeeeeeellll--"

Marluxia shook his head, no one was every serious in this group.

----------------------

Yeaaaah, I have no idea what to say. Zexion will be making his first appearance next chapter, and might I say, I'm excited. :D

Him and Yuffie are so cute.

.**melisuuh.OSNAPP**.


End file.
